When The Song Ends
by Kuurani
Summary: You lose some, you win some. Sometimes you never know. In this story Shido meets some new friends and leaves his old life behind to begin anew, with chances to stir up an old love flame, and watch as another begins to burn. Will they find a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

When the Song Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: I like yaoi. That means there will be much having of the yaoi in my story So...#$& YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! And please do send your flamers, I will be needing them to forge my ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOOOOOM! I love ya'll bub-bye! I gotta go know cause I'm about to be abducted by aliens. Wish me luck, cause I'm going to take over their planet! MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUHUHO!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

_I'll laugh with you,_

_I'll cry with you._

_I surely would die for you._

_I'll do anything to make you smile,_

_If only for a little while._

_Cause that's what best friends are for._

_By; Christa M. Bonney_

"Come _on_ Shido! Trust me. We'll find a way to get Cain to stop trying to kidnap you." Virulentia said, attempting to soothe her agitated vampiric companion.

"But _how_! We both know he'll never stop until he has me!" The violet-haired youth cried out in exasperation. Shido started to pace furiously across the room. When she got bored with her friend's incessant pacing, Virulentia grabbed a hold of his coat and pulled him down to sit beside her on the couch.

"Listen to me Shido, do you _honestly_ trust me?" She questioned him seriously, steadily gazing into his eyes.

"I...Y-yes." He sighed shakily, attempting to soothe his frazzled nerves. "Yes, I trust you with my life Viru." He softly whispered, his eyes cast down to his lap.

Viru smiled. "Alright, Dove, let's get this underway. Now how could we best deal with your predicament?" She mused.

"I'm not sure..." Shido murmured.

"Well don't worry about it. I think I just might have a solution to our problem." Viru admitted thoughtfully.

"Hmmm? What is it? Do you really believe it will work!" He asked excitedly.

"Patience, patience dear. I'm not done planning yet. Got to sleep, and I'll tell you when you wake up." She told him, chuckling softly in amusement.

"Alright. Goodnight Viru." Shido submitted. He kissed her cheek, and left the room to go to his bedroom.

"Huh, that boy is so sweet. Cain was lucky to get him as a mate." Virulentia harrumphed. 'Well now that I know what we're going to do, I might as well go to sleep myself.' She thought to herself. On her way back to her bedroom she lost herself in the memory of when she ha first met her young companion.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_I Sigh and walk away,_

_Knowing those are the words I just don't dare to say._

A pale, Young seventeen year-old girl walked down the rainy street. She had knee-length, wavy, flowing blue-black hair, that was streaked with gold. Her pale bronze eyes shown strikingly from a heart-shaped face. She had full lips of a rose pink hue. She had a willowy hour-glass shaped figure.

_Your gasping sobs._

_Oh, how this jagged, gaping wound burns and throbs._

_As the sight of you,_

_Tears my bleeding heart in two._

She moved with the deadly grace of a jungle cat. She was of an average height, about 5'5'. She wore a flowing, bloodred skirt that fell below her knees. She wore black sandals that laced up her legs like ballet slippers, and a black tank-top. Around her neck rested a white gold chain. Hung from the chain was a delicate, white gold skeleton key with a large ruby set in the top of its handle.

_I wish I could lie,_

_Turn back the hands of Time,_

_And make this agonizing truth,_

_A blatant lie._

Golden bands encircled her wrists and ankles, and jingled like bells whenever she took a moved. A small , black leather back pack hung from her shoulders, and she held a black umbrella above her head to keep herself dry. Though possibly the most disturbing thing about her was her eyes, which were slit like a cat's eyes. Although that wasn't the cat that caught the mouse. No it was the fact that her eyes shown with an eerily apathetic, cold light, like she had seen everything that the world had had to offer, all the good and the bad, and had amazingly still retained her sanity. Like she had learned to accept all of humanity and its faults.

What she looked was completely harmless, and assuming that she was harmless was a mistake most people made. Of course, not that many people would have realized that the ethereal young woman passing by them was actually the most ancient and powerful Master Vampire in the known world.

_Oh, how deeply this I yearn to cry,_

_As I see the brilliant light of your soulful, cerulean eyes,_

_dim and die._

Virulentia walked down the empty path of the Saint Anthony Park. The street lamps above her glowed dully with their artificial light. She was alone and she was on her way home from getting a late night "snack". She had of course left her victim alive, only taking enough to leave them dizzy.

_I wish I could just turn away,_

_Never utter the words I had to say._

_Gods,_

_I wish I never had to walk these dark, rainy, puddle strewn streets._

There! There was that smell! Underlying the scents of the rain, wet earth and smog, there was the faint scent of blood, and it was getting stronger, coming closer. Suddenly bursting from the trees came a massive and repulsive Nightbreed! It looked like the mix between a toad and a bird. Virulentia froze in her tracks, 'it' appeared to be scenting the air. 'It' turned and glared at her with beady, black little eyes. The thing slowly started to advance on her, when out of the woods came a blurred figure. With a slash of a blood saber, the figure drove the beast away from the bronze eyed yet to be discovered Master.

_But sadly I have promises to keep,_

_A horrible message I have to speak._

_And I'll come to you,_

_Whispering to you these deadly, black truths._

"Stay away from the girl! Your Fight's with me!" The wielder of the blade snarled at the Nightbreed.

_I'll whisper in your fearful ears:_

"_Your Love has gone._

_I apologize._

_Yet please take peace in knowing,_

_That he died knowing only a but miniscule agony."_

There again! It was the heavy, metallic scent of blood, And it was coming Off from the Childe in steady waves. Viru could tell that he was gravely injured. Still he battled on with the hideous Breed. With one last powerful swing of his blood-sword, the violet haired decapitated the beast.

_I'll watch as you collapse,_

_A broken, whimpering heap upon the cold pine floor._

_And I'll wish your pain to be 'nevermore'._

_But that's a cruel lie,_

_A far cry from honesty,_

_And you **know** it._

The blood-sword dropped from the weakening Childe's hand and dissolved into a puddle of blood as the young vampire collapsed, unconscious. The Master Vampire walked over to the man and knelt by his side, shielding them from the rain with her umbrella. She grazed her fingers against one of his wounds and brought it up to her nose and sniffed at his blood, curious.

_You see the perverse light that glows in the back of my eyes'_

_That I take a sick pleasure in others' sufferings._

"Childe!" She hissed in surprise and anger. The Ancient was outraged to say the least.

_You're dieing,_

_And you **know** it._

_I don't serve the 'Light'._

_And I **show **it._

"What vampire in their right mind would let this befall of their own Childe! Especially one as young as this!" She seethed beneath her breath. She brought her fingers to her mouth and deftly flicked her tongue out to taste the blood on them, taking in the essence of the Childe's life and Master into her mind.

_Call me 'evil',_

_A 'Prince of Lies' if you wish._

_But There's no greater sin,_

_Than just giving in,_

_And never paying the fee._

"...Shido...You must be Cain's wayward Mate! This at least explains why you are in this state of health." She whispered more to herself than to her newfound companion.

_So sit back,_

_Relax,_

_And hold on tight._

_Cause you've paid your price,_

_Now enjoy the ride. _

The teenage Master debated over what to do with Shido. She could not just leave him out there in the rain. She decided to bring him home with her to her estate. She grasped the young Childe around his waist and awkwardly pulled his larger, limp body into her lap. Shido gave a sharp cry as his wounds were painfully jostled.

_And as I leave your cozy, little, apartment;_

_I'll give the all a show._

_All they'll see is a grieving, fragile facade._

_But few will know,_

_That I'm laughing inside,_

_And waiting for the next one to die._

_By; Christa M. Bonney_

"Hush Childe, all is well, I am taking somewhere where you will be safe." She whispered soothingly in his ear, as a swirling vortex of shadows opened under the and swallowed them whole, leaving behind no evidence as to suggest to the fact that they had ever even been there.

* * *

His mind was fuzzy, and his ached all over, he swore even his _hair _hurt. But for the first time in years he felt warm, so pleasantly _warm_. And_ safe_, incredibly so, like no one could ever hurt him. There was another presence in the room. It was close and he fell deeply into a healing sleep.

* * *

Virulentia had bathed and bandaged the young vampire. She had also dressed him in a pair of silk pajamas (navy blue), And had settled him within her bed (Big enough to fit ten people, with plenty of room and dozens of pillows to spare. The color scheme of her room is pale, silky gray and varying shades of blue.)

She left the room and went into her bathroom (color scheme: gold and forest green). She started up the shower and left the room to fetch her towels and her nightgown (Long, pale gold, silk and black lace and rose embroideries along hem, collar, and straps, spaghetti strap). She quickly stopped to check on her Shido, who seemed to be restless. She then swiftly entered her steamy bathroom, stripped out of her clothes, and stepped into her shower.

Viru took her time in the shower, and let the cold aching the Shadow Traveling had left in her bones be melted away by the soothing pounding of the water against her abused flesh. The sated vampire reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, And slowly dried off and dressed, to tired to use her vampiric speed to avoid getting cold. she sat in front of her vanity mirror in her dressing room and tiredly began to brush her hair. The Ancient then braided her long black and gold hair so that it hung in one long braid loosely down her back after she tied it off with a gold satin ribbon with black rose blossoms embroidered upon it.

Viru entered her bedroom and climbed into her bed, curling up under the covers. She gently stroked the hair of her restless companion and fell into a serene slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm done! Thanks for reading! I would love for people to send me their reviews! Though Kuurani does promise to review whether or not she gets her reviews, though she would appreciate at least a few to let her know she's doin' somethin' right... Alrighty then I'm settin' up a glossary for all those readers who don't know what I'ma talkin' about, okay? when you see one of these (#) next to a word or phrase then it's in the glossary! Thanks again to all who read, and please tell me what you think, bub-bye!**

**

* * *

**

Glossary

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Song Ends**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: I like yaoi. That means there will be much having of the yaoi in my story So...#$& YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! And please do send your flamers, I will be needing them to forge my ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOOOOOM! I love ya'll bub-bye! I gotta go know cause I'm about to be abducted by aliens. Wish me luck, cause I going to take over their planet! MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUHUHO!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Foreign Territory**

_In the end we lose everything._

_Nothing more,_

_And nothing less than we need._

_When the time comes to leave:_

_Run faster than the wind._

_Get away,_

_Far away._

_And be free,_

_To live and die as you please._

_So don't freeze when it's your time to flee._

_For the longer you wait,_

_The lesser you'll see how great you could really be._

_So flee when you see the opportunity,_

_Cause one day you're gonna change the world._

_By; Christa M. Bonney_

Three weeks later Shido awoke to a dully aching body, and a ravenous hunger. A young girl entered the room, he tried not to think so, but he was extremely hungry and couldn't help but have his gaze travel to the pulse in her bared throa- wait! Where she was supposed to have a pulse, there was none! And there was something else he couldn't quite grasp about her. She was surrounded by an aura**(11)** of power, it was kind of like Cain's but more powerful...Wait! No!

"You're a Master!" He croaked the sudden revelation. He tried to lift himself up from the bed, but in a flash the girl was by his side and easing him back down onto the pillows.

"Easy, easy! You've been asleep for the past three weeks and were heavily wounded. You also lost a severe amount of blood. And sleep can only do so much to heal your wounds!" She informed him softly, lightly scolding him for his carelessness.

Shido was awed by her kindness, no other vampire other than Cain had ever been this genuinely considerate of him the others usually were just acting (the other vampires were usually only nice so that they could gain Cain's favor**(12)** through him, like a pawn, he hadn't liked that and had felt very betrayed after the first few times until he had stopped trusting the other vampires altogether).

"When did you last feed?" Viru asked him, earnestly worried.

"Two days before I ran into you and the breed..." Shido answered hoarsely.

The Ancient mentally swore. On the outside she barely frowned. This was not good. The Childe had not fed in almost a month**(13)**, and he was in grave need of a lot of human blood and quickly! Unfortunately she did not have that much human blood. The only option she had was to feed him her own blood**(14)**. 'Well,' She thought, 'here goes nothing.' "Shido, drink."

Shido was brought out of his thoughts by the image of the other Vampire's eyes turning from a tranquil, pale bronze to a smoldering crimson**(15)**. Shido tensed, ready for an attack. But the attack never came. Virulentia merely sighed a world-weary sigh and slit her wrist with a pearly white fang and offered it to the younger vampire beside her. Shido hesitated, unsure of how to react, no matter how hungry he was.

"Trust me Shido, if I had wanted to hurt you I would have done so weeks ago while you were resting vulnerable, and unconscious in this bed. Now please drink, so that may regain your strength. And besides, I would rather not sit here for the rest of the evening, bleeding to death on my new bedspread because as you can tell, Old Bloodstain Brown really wouldn't match the décor of this room. The colors would clash rather horribly, wouldn't you agree." She carried on casually, as if she were drinking tea and talking about the weather, instead of rambling on about bloodstains and color schemes, while bleeding quite profusely from a deep slit in her wrist. To say the least it was disturbing enough to frighten Shido (who had seen many a horrific and disturbing thing in his lifetime, or if your anally picky, his death-time) to the point where he was starting to doubt her sanity (which he more or less already did).

Shido did not hesitate for another moment longer and pressed her slender wrist to his mouth. He drank deeply, she tasted like a burst of raspberries, chocolate, and oranges**(16)**. It did not take long for his hunger to be sated by his elder's blood.

Weakened by blood loss and pulled into a deep healing sleep, both vampires curled together on the bed and that was the start of a long and joyous friendship.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Viru entered her room and climbed into her bed. Tomorrow she would tell her beloved friend of her brilliant (her opinion, yet to be a proven fact) plan. Until than it was off to dreamland for the to vampires as the began to rise over the horizon.

**Sunset the Next Day**

_Crying,_

_Dying._

_Can't see your eyes,_

_Can't see the lies._

"W-what!" Shido spluttered, spraying the coffee he had been drinking**(17)** all over the dining room table when Viru had told him her plan.

_Want to touch you,_

_See you,_

_Hear you,_

_To be near you._

_Can't believe your real._

_Can't believe your emotions,_

_You can't feel._

"It's very simple my dear. We shall meet Cain at one of the local nightclubs, and talk until we come to an agreement that will benefit and please both parties. Although I would prefer it if we were to do this at one of my nightclubs**(18)**." The bronze-eyed told her stressed out companion calmly. Shido stared at her, flabbergasted.

_Want to make it right._

_Wish to end your plight._

_Wish you wouldn't fight._

_Gotta make it right._

"I can't decide though, Which club should we use? I was thinking either the _'Siren's Allure'_ or the _'Misspent Maverick'_..." She babbled on, choosing to ignore Shido's outraged mutterings at being forced to live with a psychotic vampire with to much power for her and the world's own good.

_Didn't mean to make you cry._

_Didn't want to see you die._

_Pray that you will forgive me,_

_For the curse that I did give thee._

"Alright, I've decided! We'll go to the _'Siren's Allure'_!" The Elder cried excitedly. She believed (despite all of Shido's irate mutterings) that with her being an Elder and all She had a right to be excited because this was the most excitement she had had in centuries.

_Hope you're happy now,_

_Pray that you're at peace now._

_Never meant to give you Immortality._

_Now I'm gonna be alone for the rest of Eternity,_

_Wishing I'd left you alone,_

_Back in the cold world,_

_Soaked to the bone;_

_Blood on your feet and tears in your eyes,_

_That bear an air of debilitating agony that never seems to falter._

_Even when you were with me._

"...Hmph! Well I guess there's no deterring you. Viru give me the rundown on this plan of yours please. And are you _sure_ he won't be able to kidnap me? I mean he could entrance some poor humans into kidnapping me, knowing full well that I swore never to hurt another human again." He asked her worriedly.

_Wish I'd left you crying in the blood-soaked street._

_Shoulda looked away,_

_Turned around and left you where you laid._

_Gave in to temptation,_

_Swept you away,_

_And took you in._

"Yes Shido, I'm _positive_. My clubs are purely for vampires, most of which are completely devoted to me. Even though I haven't Sired a Childe in my life..." She trailed off softly and sadly.

_I Fell in love with you,_

_Quicker than I was wise to._

_Didn't care though._

_As long as you were mine,_

_I just stuck to ya like glue._

"Viru, Why haven't you ever Sired**(19)** anyone before." The wayward Mate asked her. Even he had Sired a Childe himself. Of Riho had left him taking Guni and Yayoi (who she had Turned) with her. But that was years ago and even though he had suffered and struggled horribly until he had met Virulentia, who had Adopted**(20)** him into her Line (which he was immensely grateful for).

_Couldn't bear to see you cry._

_Woulda did if you were to die._

_And when you fell inevitably ill,_

_I took the fatal plunge,_

_Took a chance and made you eternally mine._

_And now we're both paying a horrible price._

Virulentia was Head of the most powerful Line**(21)** of vampires, the Savernious Line. Shido was of a rival Line that had harassed and waged all-out war on the Savernious Line ever since the Savernious had won Fealty**(22)** from all of the other Lines.

_And though I regret much,_

_I will never regret the time we spent together,_

_When you were mine._

Having the Head of the Savernious Line**(28)** Adopt one of the Childre of the Line of Corocal**(29)** was a grave insult to their Line (That's another reason for why Cain is chasing Shido down. Shido humiliated their Line by escaping and evading capture for so long. And now that he has been adopted into the Savernious Line, the Corocallan Elders**(23)** have set a bounty out upon Shido's head for him to be caught dead or alive).

_I know I can't ask for your forgiveness._

_I will never be able to do enough for you to forgive me._

_So all I can say is:_

"_No matter how much you hate me._

_Till the end of Eternity and all the rest,_

_I'll be there for you to lean on._

_And I can honestly say,_

_That till the end of our days,_

_You will be the only one to hold my heart,_

_The way that is so undeniably unique to only you."_

_By; Christa M. Bonney _

"Shido I've never Sired a Childe because...You see my..._Sire_," She spat the word out with undisguised revulsion, "had never Sired any of his Childre out of love or even friendship. No, all of us were either Turnedout of revenge, to be a Toy**(24)**, a servant or a tool. I was the only one lucky, if that's what you can call it, enough to be Turned for another purpose. You see because he had not found his Mate he could not have any Blood-Children**(25)** of his own he had to Sire an Heir**(26)**. I was his unfortunate, powerful, little Heir...Shido I didn't ever want to be like him, so when he was killed in a Blood Feud War with the Head of the Corocal Line I took the Title**(27)** and signed a Peace Treaty with the Corocal Line's new Head. I never Sired any Childre, because I do not want to make a mistake and Turn someone I could not love. So I have waited all these years to find my Mate...because then and only then will I ever be able to Blood-Children, not Childre that I know I will be able to love..." Viru finished in a whisper, her eyes downcast. She started to cry. "Shido, I'm so afraid! It's been so long and I still haven't been able to find him! What if I never find my Mate!" She cried hysterically.

Shido was visibly shaken by his friend's breakdown, in all the time that he had known her, he had never seen his strong, resilient friend breakdown before, much less seen her cry. He pulled his savior into his arms and uttered soothing sweet-nothings into her hair as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, crying out her heart and muffling her wails of anguish into his shoulder as she shook in his tight embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Hey another chapter down! Yahoo! I tried to go for drama here, but I think I made it a little to dramatic...As you can see there is some new words in the glossary, and unless you think you will be able to understand the rest of the story without first knowing what the terms are I suggest you read the new words in the glossary. So tell me what you think and hopefully I'll update in the next few days or so...Oh! And if you like my story I suggest you some of my friend that I met on the site. Her username is Eclipse'sCHICK .

* * *

**

**Glossary**

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.

#12. Using Shido to Get to Cain: Cain is a very influential figure in the Vampire Society. So to get on his good side and get his favor, is to literally get like a promotion in the Society.

#13. Feeding: The younger a vampire is, the shorter the time periods that they can go without feeding are.

#14. Masters' blood: The blood of Masters by far more potent than humans. The older a vampire is the more powerful their blood is. Vampires blood also has high healing capabilities. The more Ancient vampires' blood are highly desired for potions, though it is very hard to acquire though legal means.

#15. Rare Eye Colors: Vampires who are Ancients, that are very powerful and are the Head of their Line tend to get different eye colors when they transform into their vampiric forms (fangs, golden eyes, slit cat pupils, ect.), and also some rare fledglings when made, sometimes have different eye colors.

#16. Blood Flavors: All people (and vampires) have a very distinct, and unique taste to their blood. The taste can be strengthened by certain strong emotions (fear, lust, happiness, anger, blood-lust an overwhelming urge to kill, sorrow, and love).

#17. Drinking Coffee: In other stories vampires can only drink blood. But in my story they can drink other liquids (and let's face it people, they're _vampires_, they wake up at _night_. At night there is no sun to blind you, to happy cheeping birds to annoy you, and no fuckin' morning people I swear those morning people are freaking _insane_! I mean you gotta be shittin' me. You cannot wake up, cheerfully fucking awake in the mornings, and not be holy-cow-fuckin'-nun-tippin'-ballsack-suckin' _NUTS_! to freakin' cruelly pry you from your blissful grogginess from being half awake in the mornings...Soooooo...They need to drink coffee at _night_ (that's so obvious, but it just sounds so god-damned ridiculous) to help them wake up peace fully (well that at least goes for the other vampires, but poor Shido can't wake up peacefully because he lives with one of the most dreaded creatures known to the vampiric population, and that is a..._A NIGHT PERSON VAMPIRE OH THE HORROR!). _

#18. Rich Vampires: Vampires do need to make money you know. And Virulentia, like other Ancients and Masters, have had a good amount of time to stockpile their money.

#19.Siring: To Sire is to Turn a human into a vampire, and to take full responsibility for the Childe's physical and mental well-being and safety. Also they must teach their Childe how to take care of themselves, how to act amongst other vampires, their vampiric family, how to care for their health, how to fight, act amongst humans, how to fight, to hunt, earn a stockpile of wealth, and care for their own Childre, and also how to develop their powers and use them.

#20. Adoption: When a Sire cannot care for, abandons, abuses or mistreats their Childre of Childe it is possible for another (older, more better off, kinder, or more responsible) Master or Sire to Adopt the aforementioned Childre or Childe through willingly (both vampires must be willing or bearing no ill intentions towards each other) to be able to form a Sire-Childe or Grandsire-GrandChilde kind of Bond.

#21. Vampire BloodLines: All vampires originate from a certain Line of Vampires, each Line has its own powers that are unique to only the members of their Line. Though their are exceptions to this rule, for their is a Line (the Head of the Vampire Lines) that bears the powers of every Line. This Line is known as the Savernious Line.

#22.Fealty: Fealty is when the other Lines swear loyalty to another, stronger Line.

#23. Council of Elders: For every Line there is a Council of Elders. The Council is made up of the Eldest Vampires in the Line. There can be between six and twelve Elders to a Council depending on how large the Line is. The Head of the Council is the Second Eldest of the Line, the Eldest of the Line is the Head of Line and has the final say on whatever issues are brought before the Council. The Council is left to rule the Line if the Head of the Line is indisposed of or if the Head is dead, they rule until the Heir is found and settled or until the Heir is instated. They will also rule if the Heir is not of age, And they will rule becomes of Age to take the Title of the Head of the Line.

#24. Toy: A sex slave.

#25. Blood-Children: When two Vampires Mate in the utmost height of love. The Mates may be able to conceive a Blood-Childe. A Blood-Child is the actual, true, biological child of two Mates. The Submissive Mate is the one with the ability to bear and conceive the babe. And it is very rare for true Blood-Children to be conceived. And it is very rare for a child to survive to come to full term, much less survive the birth (which is both very stressful for both the 'Mother' and the child); and if the baby survives birth, then there is also the very high chance of the being killed by rival Lines, enemies, and Vampire Hunters before it grow to an age where it is fully capable of defending itself. Which is why if conceived the Mate is jealously guarded by their Dominant Mate and close Family. And that is why the successful birth and survival of a Blood Child is greatly celebrated.

#26. Heirs: The predetermined Heir to the Head of the Line. The Heir is chosen to rule the Line because of certain attributes that were essential to the proper ruler of a Line that they had. An Heir is determined if either there is more than one Blood-Childe (as rare as that is the ruler of a Line, if there is more than one Blood-Child, is not determined by age, but by whichever child is best suited by the List of Attributes needed to rule that were by the unknown Creator of the Vampire Lines the only Vampire who knows of the true origin of the Lines is the Ancient Master, Virulentia Savernious.

#27. Title: The position of being Head of a Line.

#28. The Savernious Line: The Savernious Line is considered to be the royalty of the Vampire Society. They hold a vast amount of power in and over the vampire community. But ironically, with all great amounts of wealth, age, influence, knowledge, and power, there are very few members of the Savernious Line. Because with the exceptions of past generations of the Heads of the Line, the most recent and powerful ruler of the Line have become (along with her kin) extremely fickle as to who is allowed to be initiated into the ranks of their Line, and the Line members have become an especially close-knit family under the influence of their current ruling Head, known solely as Virulentia, the Vampire Queen.

#29. The Corocal Line: The rival Line of the Savernious Line.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Song Ends

By; Christa Bonney

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: I like yaoi. That means there will be much having of the yaoi in my story So...#$& YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! And please do send your flamers, I will be needing them to forge my ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOOOOOM! I love ya'll bub-bye! I gotta go know cause I'm about to be abducted by aliens. Wish me luck, cause I going to take over their planet! MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUHUHO!

**Chapter Three: Nightclub Compromise**

After what seemed like an eternity, the harsh sobs that had wracked Virulentia's body slowed and then quietly subsided as the vampire regained her composure.

Thank you Shido...Alright, we're meeting Cain tonight at the _'Siren's Allure'_ at ten p.m.. But we're leaving here at seven thirty p.m. so we can party a little before he arrives. And don't forget to dress sexily! We wouldn't want anyone in the Vampire Society thinking that I dress my companions shabbily, now do we." She told him as she shakily got back onto her feet.

"Now, go and get ready because it's six p.m.. I'll go and send notice to Cain to meet us there." She said to Shido, as she turned to walk away, hanging her head so that her bang affectively hid her eyes.

"Viru what if he does try to take me of hurt me? What will happen?" Shido asked her hesitantly.

Virulentia froze.

"Then he will learn how truly dangerous it is to cross the Vampire Queen..." She hissed with the promise of pain in her venomous tone. She turned slightly to look at him with glacial, narrowed eyes. There was a cruel and manic glint in those frigid orbs that sent chills through the souls of even the most bravest of men. Blood lust rolled off the vampiress in waves. But as soon as it had come, the look was gone. She pushed Shido out of the kitchen, giggling.

"...Hey, Viru! Maybe we'll find your Mate tonight! You never know!" Shido called as he sprinted up the stairs to his room. Once he got to the safety of his room he shuddered and let loose the whimper that he had been holding in ever since he had seen the slip in his Adopted Grandsire's childish mask. And for the first time, Shido was truly afraid of his friend, even though he knew she would never intentionally hurt him. He knew now how badly it had hurt Viru to lose her Mate**(30)**, though he did not truly know how great the extent of the damage truly was.

"...Maybe, just maybe I will be able to save _him_ this time..." Viru murmured quietly to herself as she summoned a Phoenix**(31)** to send the invitation to the meeting to Cain. She then went upstairs to draw herself a quick bath and to get ready to go to the club.

**Cain's Castle in the Carpathian Mountains**

Cain was strolling through the overgrown garden of his Summer home, trying to ignore the burning hole in his chest that told him his Mate was not by his side**(32)**. Cain scoffed, he already knew that his Mate was missing, he should know, he had been _chasing_ him for the last _two_ _hundred years_! His train of thought was halted when a black and gold Phoenix alighted upon the arm of the statue of the weeping, robed woman in the dried up fountain. Cain sighed, after Shido had left it seemed like everything around him had just given up, like they had lost their will to live.

Cain quietly walked up to the Phoenix, which disturbingly instead of flying away like any other normal bird (mythical or otherwise), it just perched there, occasionally shifting it's body weight, and staring at him unnervingly. When he finally was standing in front of it, the Phoenix stretched his neck out to him and opened up his beak, letting a rolled up scroll fall to the ground in front of the perplexed vampire.

Intrigued, the golden haired vampire knelt down to retrieve the scroll. He noted that the scroll was written upon a heavy, expensive looking parchment, and was tied with a golden silk ribbon with black rose blossoms embroidered upon it**(33)**. After the scroll was safely in the hands of its owner the Phoenix took flight, to return to its Master's home. Cain unraveled the parchment and began to read the note. The note read:

Dear Master Cain Corocal,

You are hereby cordially invited to convene with the Childe Shido Savernious (Formerly of the Corocal Line), And his Grandsire, who's identity shall remain undisclosed until the conference. You shall meet under the pretense that you will assemble to hopefully discuss and compromise on an agreement that will please both parties that are involved in your present predicament. If you will agree to the terms that you shall not attempt to abduct the Childe in question, that you shall not start arguments that initiate an exchange of blows, nor will you attempt to slay the Childe's escort; then you are to meet them at the Nightclub, _'Siren's Allure'_, at ten p.m. this very evening.

Sincerely,

An Anonymous Benefactor

Cain was pleased and amused by the time that he had finished reading the last line of the invitation. In terms this meant he might finally get something of what he wanted from his wayward Mate. He rushed to his castle to prepare for the undoubtedly long evening ahead with his new business partners.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, didn't have a lot of time to had to write the other part of it separate or it would have just dragged on... I thank all of those who reviewed, thanks for the support! It keeps me reassured that I'm doing good even though this is my first fanfic I hope some of you checked out eclipse'sCHICK's work cause this is her first time writing on the site to, and she told me that all her reviews so far were from her friends, so she needs all the outside support she can get too! Bye, and I promise to update soon again!**

**Glossary**

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.

#12. Using Shido to Get to Cain: Cain is a very influential figure in the Vampire Society. So to get on his good side and get his favor, is to literally get like a promotion in the Society.

#13. Feeding: The younger a vampire is, the shorter the time periods that they can go without feeding are.

#14. Masters' blood: The blood of Masters by far more potent than humans. The older a vampire is the more powerful their blood is. Vampires blood also has high healing capabilities. The more Ancient vampires' blood are highly desired for potions, though it is very hard to acquire though legal means.

#15. Rare Eye Colors: Vampires who are Ancients, that are very powerful and are the Head of their Line tend to get different eye colors when they transform into their vampiric forms (fangs, golden eyes, slit cat pupils, ect.), and also some rare fledglings when made, sometimes have different eye colors.

#16. Blood Flavors: All people (and vampires) have a very distinct, and unique taste to their blood. The taste can be strengthened by certain strong emotions (fear, lust, happiness, anger, blood-lust an overwhelming urge to kill, sorrow, and love).

#17. Drinking Coffee: In other stories vampires can only drink blood. But in my story they can drink other liquids (and let's face it people, they're _vampires_, they wake up at _night_. At night there is no sun to blind you, to happy cheeping birds to annoy you, and no fuckin' morning people I swear those morning people are freaking _insane_! I mean you gotta be shittin' me. You cannot wake up, cheerfully fucking awake in the mornings, and not be holy-cow-fuckin'-nun-tippin'-ballsack-suckin' _NUTS_! to freakin' cruelly pry you from your blissful grogginess from being half awake in the mornings...Soooooo...They need to drink coffee at _night_ (that's so obvious, but it just sounds so god-damned ridiculous) to help them wake up peace fully (well that at least goes for the other vampires, but poor Shido can't wake up peacefully because he lives with one of the most dreaded creatures known to the vampiric population, and that is a..._A NIGHT PERSON VAMPIRE OH THE HORROR!). _

#18. Rich Vampires: Vampires do need to make money you know. And Virulentia, like other Ancients and Masters, have had a good amount of time to stockpile their money.

#19.Siring: To Sire is to Turn a human into a vampire, and to take full responsibility for the Childe's physical and mental well-being and safety. Also they must teach their Childe how to take care of themselves, how to act amongst other vampires, their vampiric family, how to care for their health, how to fight, act amongst humans, how to fight, to hunt, earn a stockpile of wealth, and care for their own Childre, and also how to develop their powers and use them.

#20. Adoption: When a Sire cannot care for, abandons, abuses or mistreats their Childre of Childe it is possible for another (older, more better off, kinder, or more responsible) Master or Sire to Adopt the aforementioned Childre or Childe through willingly (both vampires must be willing or bearing no ill intentions towards each other) to be able to form a Sire-Childe or Grandsire-GrandChilde kind of Bond.

#21. Vampire BloodLines: All vampires originate from a certain Line of Vampires, each Line has its own powers that are unique to only the members of their Line. Though their are exceptions to this rule, for their is a Line (the Head of the Vampire Lines) that bears the powers of every Line. This Line is known as the Savernious Line.

#22.Fealty: Fealty is when the other Lines swear loyalty to another, stronger Line.

#23. Council of Elders: For every Line there is a Council of Elders. The Council is made up of the Eldest Vampires in the Line. There can be between six and twelve Elders to a Council depending on how large the Line is. The Head of the Council is the Second Eldest of the Line, the Eldest of the Line is the Head of Line and has the final say on whatever issues are brought before the Council. The Council is left to rule the Line if the Head of the Line is indisposed of or if the Head is dead, they rule until the Heir is found and settled or until the Heir is instated. They will also rule if the Heir is not of age, And they will rule becomes of Age to take the Title of the Head of the Line.

#24. Toy: A sex slave.

#25. Blood-Children: When two Vampires Mate in the utmost height of love. The Mates may be able to conceive a Blood-Childe. A Blood-Child is the actual, true, biological child of two Mates. The Submissive Mate is the one with the ability to bear and conceive the babe. And it is very rare for true Blood-Children to be conceived. And it is very rare for a child to survive to come to full term, much less survive the birth (which is both very stressful for both the 'Mother' and the child); and if the baby survives birth, then there is also the very high chance of the being killed by rival Lines, enemies, and Vampire Hunters before it grow to an age where it is fully capable of defending itself. Which is why if conceived the Mate is jealously guarded by their Dominant Mate and close Family. And that is why the successful birth and survival of a Blood Child is greatly celebrated.

#26. Heirs: The predetermined Heir to the Head of the Line. The Heir is chosen to rule the Line because of certain attributes that were essential to the proper ruler of a Line that they had. An Heir is determined if either there is more than one Blood-Childe (as rare as that is the ruler of a Line, if there is more than one Blood-Child, is not determined by age, but by whichever child is best suited by the List of Attributes needed to rule that were by the unknown Creator of the Vampire Lines the only Vampire who knows of the true origin of the Lines is the Ancient Master, Virulentia Savernious.

#27. Title: The position of being Head of a Line.

#28. The Savernious Line: The Savernious Line is considered to be the royalty of the Vampire Society. They hold a vast amount of power in and over the vampire community. But ironically, with all great amounts of wealth, age, influence, knowledge, and power, there are very few members of the Savernious Line. Because with the exceptions of past generations of the Heads of the Line, the most recent and powerful ruler of the Line have become (along with her kin) extremely fickle as to who is allowed to be initiated into the ranks of their Line, and the Line members have become an especially close-knit family under the influence of their current ruling Head, known solely as Virulentia, the Vampire Queen.

#29. The Corocal Line: The rival Line of the Savernious Live.

#30. Losing Your Mate: When a vampire loses their Mate they usually die not long after their Mate does. Unless the Vampire Gods allow for the Lost Mate to be reborn, though that rarely happens unless the Mate was not meant to die. Sometimes when one Mate dies the other will stay alive if she/he is pregnant with a Blood-Child, and even they will only stay alive long enough to carry the child to term and birth it, before dying. If a Vampire loses their Mate before they have been Turned and they have Bonded with them, then the vampire has to wait for their Mate to be reborn again. Sometimes Mates will go through countless rebirths before they are finally Mated and Bonded. In rare instances A vampire that loses their Mate will be so deeply infatuated with the Lost Intended Mate that they will go insane at the discovery of the death of their Intended Mate, this will especially happen if the Intended dies in an especially brutal fashion.

When a vampire happens to go insane with grief they tend to become incredibly aggressive, irrational, cruel, and relentless in their search for revenge against the murderer of their Intended. After vengeance is achieved, the vampires are fund to be inconsolable in their grief, and if left unattended will tend to neglect their own care for months in pursuit of searching for and awaiting the return of their Mate to the living world. That is why some Families are known to send their distraught siblings into a torpor (trance) and until the Mate is reborn the vampire will not awaken. Sadly though there are an unlucky few vampires that are to strong to be restrained and sent into the torpor and have to suffer in solitude and growing insanity until they find their Mate again.

#31. Summoning Birds: Each Line has their own Kind of messenger bird that they can summon. The Phoenix is the Summoning Bird of the Savernious Line.

#32. Burning hole in Your Heart: When a Vampire's Mate has runaway or disappeared, the Mate that is left behind is alerted to their absence by the feeling of having a burning through their heart.

#33. Line Colors and Crests: Each Line has their own unique set of colors and a crest (Line Symbol). The colors of Black and gold are the colors of the Savernious Line, and their crest is a black rose blossom against a gold (circular) background.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Song Ends

By; Christa Bonney

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: I like yaoi. That means there will be much having of the yaoi in my story So...#$& YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! And please do send your flamers, I will be needing them to forge my ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOOOOOM! I love ya'll bub-bye! I gotta go know cause I'm about to be abducted by aliens. Wish me luck, cause I going to take over their planet! MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUHUHO!

* * *

**Chapter Four: _'Siren's Allure' _Soiree**

Shido and Virulentia left their mansion dressed to _kill_. Shido was dressed in tight, black leather pants and knee-high boots with buckles that bound the boots closed in a line from his ankles to his knees. His loose fitting dark plum poets' silk shirt, was fitted over with a leather vest. And his light violet hair was plated back into a braid that hung heavily down his back. The braid was tied off at near the end with black silk ribbon that had a black rose blossom inside a golden circle at each end of it.

Viru wore a shimmering, gold, silk skirt that went down to a little above her knees, and was slit up to her mid-thigh The bottom and top hems end up both sides of the slits were embroidered with black grapevines and rose blossoms. She had on a tight, black silk tank top, that was embroidered with golden grapevines and rose blossoms along the bottom and top hems, and the straps were embroidered too. On her ankles and wrists were her thin golden anklets and bracelets. Her shoes of choice were black stiletto high heels. Her skeleton key necklace rested inside of her top and in her earlobes were earrings were set with a single ruby cut into the shape of a rose each. Viru wore her hair down with small chains of golden ivy vines with rubies cut into the shape of roses set into them for every inch of chain were randomly braided in to small braids in her hair.

Shido had similar chains braided into his braid, but hiss chains were silver and had sapphires instead of rubies cut into the rose shape. Both of them had on the family ring on their fingers. The ring had the family stone set into the center of the ring. The females rings were gold and had a ruby set into it with a swirl of golden ivy around the stone. The males rings were silver with a sapphire set into it with a swirl silver ivy around the stone. The males rings were also noticeably heavier and less delicate than the females rings.

Viru always wore her skeleton key necklace because not only did it signify that she was the Vampire Queen, but also that her King and Mate was also given one by the Vampire Gods at his birth, although his would be a light silver, have a sapphire set into it, and it would be heavier and less delicate then the Vampire Queen's necklace.

The pair arrived at the club by eight p.m.. By the time they arrived there was already a mile-long line of Vampires already waiting by the entrance to get in. Viru grabbed Shido's hand and led him to the head of the line.

"Hey, no gettin' in unless you're in line or on the list. The bouncer told them as he blocked their way.

Virulentia sighed. "I am Virulentia Savernous, and this is my companion, trusted advisor, and Grandchilde Shido Savernious. We're here to meet with the Master Cain." She answered him confidently with a small smile.

The large bouncer snorted in disbelief. "Hmph, yeah right, and I'm the Vampire Queen. Fine then , if you're so confident, show me your key."

Viru's eyes hardened. She grasped her necklace, and pulled it out from the top of her tank top. "Would this be the proof you're looking for?" She asked him coldly, while glaring at him.

The smirk was wiped right off his face and he instantly paled. "Yes I apologize Mistress! Please forgive my rudeness your Majesty!" He said hastily as he unclipped the thick velvet rope that barred the entrance and bowed.

After they left a vampire in the Long line asked him, "Who was she? Why'd she get in and not any of us!"

The bouncer glared at him. "That was Virulentia Savernious, one of the Ancients, and a very powerful Master Vampire. She's also the Head of the illustrious Savernoius Line, and the owner of this and many other clubs, and who knows how many other businesses. She's the Vampire Queen, but one of her less popular names, at least to her loyal subjects that is, is the "'Sorrowful Slayer Sovereign'."

"The 'Sorrowful Slayer Sovereign'?" The Younger vampire inquired.

"Yes. You see the Lady doesn't have a Mate, nor does she have any Childre. No one knows why except that about a millennia or so ago, as rumor has it, She was traveling along what is now the French countryside, when she stopped at a small town to stay the night. And as I was told she ran into a traveler of about seventeen years of age or so, and she became _real _close with him, if you know what I mean. A Vampire Hunter that had been tracking her for a while because he had mistaken her for the vampire that had killed his brother, and wanted revenge.

"When the villagers saw how friendly the Queen and stranger were, they ambushed and murdered the young man and hung his still-warm body in the town square. It turned out that the traveler was the Queen's Intended Mate, who she was going to Turn that very night. You see before she was turned her Highness was three quarters Nightbreed, so when she saw her Intended's body hanging there in the square; she flew into a rage and transformed into a demonic dark angel. Leathery, great black dragons' wings burst from her back, spraying almost black blood everywhere. Her eyes turned a bright, blood red crimson, bleeding over the whites of her eyes, leaving only black slit pupils surrounded by golden irises. And she grew razor-sharp talons, and her canine teeth elongated into inch long fangs. When she finished her inhuman screech of rage, she flew up into the sky and started to dive-bomb the townspeople. Lifting them up in her talons and tearing them apart in mid-air, burning buildings with black fire that she threw at the scattered locals.

"That very night she massacred the whole town, men woman and children alike. She spared no human. That night she reveled in their tortured screams of terror, and delighted in the sprays of their blood hitting her skin as she flayed them alive. Only one was lucky enough to escape, and he was a young vampire Childe, and his Sire stole the memories from his mind, otherwise he told no one of what he saw." The bouncer finished.

The vampire in line stood there with an awestruck and horrified look upon his face.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? To much gore? To little action? Was it disturbing? Did anyone like the poems in the first two chapters? Cause if they did I can find some more to write into the chapters. Anything that you don't understand or that you want more info on, don't be afraid to ask me about it! oh and to tell you I'm rewriting my summary so don't be alarmed if the next time you go to read this that it's different, same story different summary! Love ya'll, gotta go! Will update in the next few days!

* * *

**

**Glossary**

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.

#12. Using Shido to Get to Cain: Cain is a very influential figure in the Vampire Society. So to get on his good side and get his favor, is to literally get like a promotion in the Society.

#13. Feeding: The younger a vampire is, the shorter the time periods that they can go without feeding are.

#14. Masters' blood: The blood of Masters by far more potent than humans. The older a vampire is the more powerful their blood is. Vampires blood also has high healing capabilities. The more Ancient vampires' blood are highly desired for potions, though it is very hard to acquire though legal means.

#15. Rare Eye Colors: Vampires who are Ancients, that are very powerful and are the Head of their Line tend to get different eye colors when they transform into their vampiric forms (fangs, golden eyes, slit cat pupils, ect.), and also some rare fledglings when made, sometimes have different eye colors.

#16. Blood Flavors: All people (and vampires) have a very distinct, and unique taste to their blood. The taste can be strengthened by certain strong emotions (fear, lust, happiness, anger, blood-lust an overwhelming urge to kill, sorrow, and love).

#17. Drinking Coffee: In other stories vampires can only drink blood. But in my story they can drink other liquids (and let's face it people, they're _vampires_, they wake up at _night_. At night there is no sun to blind you, to happy cheeping birds to annoy you, and no fuckin' morning people I swear those morning people are freaking _insane_! I mean you gotta be shittin' me. You cannot wake up, cheerfully fucking awake in the mornings, and not be holy-cow-fuckin'-nun-tippin'-ballsack-suckin' _NUTS_! to freakin' cruelly pry you from your blissful grogginess from being half awake in the mornings...Soooooo...They need to drink coffee at _night_ (that's so obvious, but it just sounds so god-damned ridiculous) to help them wake up peace fully (well that at least goes for the other vampires, but poor Shido can't wake up peacefully because he lives with one of the most dreaded creatures known to the vampiric population, and that is a..._A NIGHT PERSON VAMPIRE OH THE HORROR!). _

#18. Rich Vampires: Vampires do need to make money you know. And Virulentia, like other Ancients and Masters, have had a good amount of time to stockpile their money.

#19.Siring: To Sire is to Turn a human into a vampire, and to take full responsibility for the Childe's physical and mental well-being and safety. Also they must teach their Childe how to take care of themselves, how to act amongst other vampires, their vampiric family, how to care for their health, how to fight, act amongst humans, how to fight, to hunt, earn a stockpile of wealth, and care for their own Childre, and also how to develop their powers and use them.

#20. Adoption: When a Sire cannot care for, abandons, abuses or mistreats their Childre of Childe it is possible for another (older, more better off, kinder, or more responsible) Master or Sire to Adopt the aforementioned Childre or Childe through willingly (both vampires must be willing or bearing no ill intentions towards each other) to be able to form a Sire-Childe or Grandsire-GrandChilde kind of Bond.

#21. Vampire BloodLines: All vampires originate from a certain Line of Vampires, each Line has its own powers that are unique to only the members of their Line. Though their are exceptions to this rule, for their is a Line (the Head of the Vampire Lines) that bears the powers of every Line. This Line is known as the Savernious Line.

#22.Fealty: Fealty is when the other Lines swear loyalty to another, stronger Line.

#23. Council of Elders: For every Line there is a Council of Elders. The Council is made up of the Eldest Vampires in the Line. There can be between six and twelve Elders to a Council depending on how large the Line is. The Head of the Council is the Second Eldest of the Line, the Eldest of the Line is the Head of Line and has the final say on whatever issues are brought before the Council. The Council is left to rule the Line if the Head of the Line is indisposed of or if the Head is dead, they rule until the Heir is found and settled or until the Heir is instated. They will also rule if the Heir is not of age, And they will rule becomes of Age to take the Title of the Head of the Line.

#24. Toy: A sex slave.

#25. Blood-Children: When two Vampires Mate in the utmost height of love. The Mates may be able to conceive a Blood-Childe. A Blood-Child is the actual, true, biological child of two Mates. The Submissive Mate is the one with the ability to bear and conceive the babe. And it is very rare for true Blood-Children to be conceived. And it is very rare for a child to survive to come to full term, much less survive the birth (which is both very stressful for both the 'Mother' and the child); and if the baby survives birth, then there is also the very high chance of the being killed by rival Lines, enemies, and Vampire Hunters before it grow to an age where it is fully capable of defending itself. Which is why if conceived the Mate is jealously guarded by their Dominant Mate and close Family. And that is why the successful birth and survival of a Blood Child is greatly celebrated.

#26. Heirs: The predetermined Heir to the Head of the Line. The Heir is chosen to rule the Line because of certain attributes that were essential to the proper ruler of a Line that they had. An Heir is determined if either there is more than one Blood-Childe (as rare as that is the ruler of a Line, if there is more than one Blood-Child, is not determined by age, but by whichever child is best suited by the List of Attributes needed to rule that were by the unknown Creator of the Vampire Lines the only Vampire who knows of the true origin of the Lines is the Ancient Master, Virulentia Savernious.

#27. Title: The position of being Head of a Line.

#28. The Savernious Line: The Savernious Line is considered to be the royalty of the Vampire Society. They hold a vast amount of power in and over the vampire community. But ironically, with all great amounts of wealth, age, influence, knowledge, and power, there are very few members of the Savernious Line. Because with the exceptions of past generations of the Heads of the Line, the most recent and powerful ruler of the Line have become (along with her kin) extremely fickle as to who is allowed to be initiated into the ranks of their Line, and the Line members have become an especially close-knit family under the influence of their current ruling Head, known solely as Virulentia, the Vampire Queen.

#29. The Corocal Line: The rival Line of the Savernious Live.

#30. Losing Your Mate: When a vampire loses their Mate they usually die not long after their Mate does. Unless the Vampire Gods allow for the Lost Mate to be reborn, though that rarely happens unless the Mate was not meant to die. Sometimes when one Mate dies the other will stay alive if she/he is pregnant with a Blood-Child, and even they will only stay alive long enough to carry the child to term and birth it, before dying. If a Vampire loses their Mate before they have been Turned and they have Bonded with them, then the vampire has to wait for their Mate to be reborn again. Sometimes Mates will go through countless rebirths before they are finally Mated and Bonded. In rare instances A vampire that loses their Mate will be so deeply infatuated with the Lost Intended Mate that they will go insane at the discovery of the death of their Intended Mate, this will especially happen if the Intended dies in an especially brutal fashion.

When a vampire happens to go insane with grief they tend to become incredibly aggressive, irrational, cruel, and relentless in their search for revenge against the murderer of their Intended. After vengeance is achieved, the vampires are fund to be inconsolable in their grief, and if left unattended will tend to neglect their own care for months in pursuit of searching for and awaiting the return of their Mate to the living world. That is why some Families are known to send their distraught siblings into a torpor (trance) and until the Mate is reborn the vampire will not awaken. Sadly though there are an unlucky few vampires that are to strong to be restrained and sent into the torpor and have to suffer in solitude and growing insanity until they find their Mate again.

#31. Summoning Birds: Each Line has their own Kind of messenger bird that they can summon. The Phoenix is the Summoning Bird of the Savernious Line.

#32. Burning hole in Your Heart: When a Vampire's Mate has runaway or disappeared, the Mate that is left behind is alerted to their absence by the feeling of having a burning through their heart.

#33. Line Colors and Crests: Each Line has their own unique set of colors and a crest (Line Symbol). The colors of Black and gold are the colors of the Savernious Line, and their crest is a black rose blossom against a gold (circular) background.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Song Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: I like yaoi. That means there will be much having of the yaoi in my story So...#$& YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! And please do send your flamers, I will be needing them to forge my ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOOOOOM! I love ya'll bub-bye! I gotta go know cause I'm about to be abducted by aliens. Wish me luck, cause I going to take over their planet! MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUHUHO!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dance of Devils**

Once they were into the club Viru made a direct B-line to the dance floor, dragging Shido along behind her. She started to sway along with the music, psyched at the chance to dance in her newest club. She looked up at Shido expectantly, but he just stared right back at her, confused for the life of him at what to do. Viru huffed impatiently, and asked him, "What wrong? Why aren't you dancing!" She shouted over the music.

Shido blushed and ducked his head, mumbling something under the music.

What did you say!" Virulentia asked loudly.

Shido blushed even harder and said a little louder what he had been mumbling.

"What! You won't take off your pants!" She shouted a little louder than necessary, with a funny look on her face. "You know it's flattering and all but, I never was interested in you in that way anyways! Besides I don't think Cain would appreciate me trespassing on his _territory_, anyways if you know what I mean! Besides I think it would make living in the same house together afterwards, if we sleep together! And also Aren't I like your Grandmother or something, in technical terms!" She yelled.

After those last statement, Shido did a surprisingly good impression of Mr. Tomato and yelled. "I Said I Don't Know How To Dance!"

"Oh..." Viru said. She blushed and laughed sheepishly. She then did a double take. "Wait you don't know how to dance!" She yelled.

Shido covered her mouth with his hand And hissed in her ear, "No I don't! Now could you please keep it down! You're _embarrassing_ me!" He whined like a teenager.

"Hmph! Well how can you not expect me to be surprised? You've been around for what two or three hundred years and you still don't know how to dance!...I guess you weren't kidding the last time when you said you hadn't gotten out much! But that is still not much of an excuse! I haven't gotten out before two a.m. for the past six or seven hundred years or so, but at least _I_ still kept up with the times!" She said irately.

"Alright, alright...Will you just please, show me how to...you know, dance." He pleaded her.

"Sure dovey. All you have to do is let the music carry you. You know just let it fill your soul and let your body do what feels right!" She said cheerfully.

"...Alright." Shido said unsurely.

And with that they started to sway to the music, picking up speed as they lost their shyness and starting to dance provocatively. The light flashed around them as they sensually danced, their attention stolen by the fast beat of the music's tempo and rhythm. Moving in perfect harmony with each other with a grace that defied nature, and moves that sizzled with heat and sang of pure sex. The two were more like masters of the music than slaves, they Mastered it and made it all their own with each step and sway of a hip. An envious surrounded them, creating a large space in the middle of the dance floor where the two were dancing. Many stared on with awe and lust in their eyes. And many also tried to catch the attention of the dancing vampires. But their lamentations were lost on the two, as they only had eyes for each other that night on the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was short, but I enjoyed writing it and was strapped for time! Adios Muchachos! Review and I will update soon! Cookies to anyone who updates! I crave the attention! Pity me for I need the motivation, I have to many cookies, And this story has been sitting on the shelf for far to many months! Next chapter Cain appears, in a sexy gettup! So be sure to review So that You can see him, just one review will please me...

* * *

**

**Glossary**

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.

#12. Using Shido to Get to Cain: Cain is a very influential figure in the Vampire Society. So to get on his good side and get his favor, is to literally get like a promotion in the Society.

#13. Feeding: The younger a vampire is, the shorter the time periods that they can go without feeding are.

#14. Masters' blood: The blood of Masters by far more potent than humans. The older a vampire is the more powerful their blood is. Vampires blood also has high healing capabilities. The more Ancient vampires' blood are highly desired for potions, though it is very hard to acquire though legal means.

#15. Rare Eye Colors: Vampires who are Ancients, that are very powerful and are the Head of their Line tend to get different eye colors when they transform into their vampiric forms (fangs, golden eyes, slit cat pupils, ect.), and also some rare fledglings when made, sometimes have different eye colors.

#16. Blood Flavors: All people (and vampires) have a very distinct, and unique taste to their blood. The taste can be strengthened by certain strong emotions (fear, lust, happiness, anger, blood-lust an overwhelming urge to kill, sorrow, and love).

#17. Drinking Coffee: In other stories vampires can only drink blood. But in my story they can drink other liquids (and let's face it people, they're _vampires_, they wake up at _night_. At night there is no sun to blind you, to happy cheeping birds to annoy you, and no fuckin' morning people I swear those morning people are freaking _insane_! I mean you gotta be shittin' me. You cannot wake up, cheerfully fucking awake in the mornings, and not be holy-cow-fuckin'-nun-tippin'-ballsack-suckin' _NUTS_! to freakin' cruelly pry you from your blissful grogginess from being half awake in the mornings...Soooooo...They need to drink coffee at _night_ (that's so obvious, but it just sounds so god-damned ridiculous) to help them wake up peace fully (well that at least goes for the other vampires, but poor Shido can't wake up peacefully because he lives with one of the most dreaded creatures known to the vampiric population, and that is a..._A NIGHT PERSON VAMPIRE OH THE HORROR!). _

#18. Rich Vampires: Vampires do need to make money you know. And Virulentia, like other Ancients and Masters, have had a good amount of time to stockpile their money.

#19.Siring: To Sire is to Turn a human into a vampire, and to take full responsibility for the Childe's physical and mental well-being and safety. Also they must teach their Childe how to take care of themselves, how to act amongst other vampires, their vampiric family, how to care for their health, how to fight, act amongst humans, how to fight, to hunt, earn a stockpile of wealth, and care for their own Childre, and also how to develop their powers and use them.

#20. Adoption: When a Sire cannot care for, abandons, abuses or mistreats their Childre of Childe it is possible for another (older, more better off, kinder, or more responsible) Master or Sire to Adopt the aforementioned Childre or Childe through willingly (both vampires must be willing or bearing no ill intentions towards each other) to be able to form a Sire-Childe or Grandsire-GrandChilde kind of Bond.

#21. Vampire BloodLines: All vampires originate from a certain Line of Vampires, each Line has its own powers that are unique to only the members of their Line. Though their are exceptions to this rule, for their is a Line (the Head of the Vampire Lines) that bears the powers of every Line. This Line is known as the Savernious Line.

#22.Fealty: Fealty is when the other Lines swear loyalty to another, stronger Line.

#23. Council of Elders: For every Line there is a Council of Elders. The Council is made up of the Eldest Vampires in the Line. There can be between six and twelve Elders to a Council depending on how large the Line is. The Head of the Council is the Second Eldest of the Line, the Eldest of the Line is the Head of Line and has the final say on whatever issues are brought before the Council. The Council is left to rule the Line if the Head of the Line is indisposed of or if the Head is dead, they rule until the Heir is found and settled or until the Heir is instated. They will also rule if the Heir is not of age, And they will rule becomes of Age to take the Title of the Head of the Line.

#24. Toy: A sex slave.

#25. Blood-Children: When two Vampires Mate in the utmost height of love. The Mates may be able to conceive a Blood-Childe. A Blood-Child is the actual, true, biological child of two Mates. The Submissive Mate is the one with the ability to bear and conceive the babe. And it is very rare for true Blood-Children to be conceived. And it is very rare for a child to survive to come to full term, much less survive the birth (which is both very stressful for both the 'Mother' and the child); and if the baby survives birth, then there is also the very high chance of the being killed by rival Lines, enemies, and Vampire Hunters before it grow to an age where it is fully capable of defending itself. Which is why if conceived the Mate is jealously guarded by their Dominant Mate and close Family. And that is why the successful birth and survival of a Blood Child is greatly celebrated.

#26. Heirs: The predetermined Heir to the Head of the Line. The Heir is chosen to rule the Line because of certain attributes that were essential to the proper ruler of a Line that they had. An Heir is determined if either there is more than one Blood-Childe (as rare as that is the ruler of a Line, if there is more than one Blood-Child, is not determined by age, but by whichever child is best suited by the List of Attributes needed to rule that were by the unknown Creator of the Vampire Lines the only Vampire who knows of the true origin of the Lines is the Ancient Master, Virulentia Savernious.

#27. Title: The position of being Head of a Line.

#28. The Savernious Line: The Savernious Line is considered to be the royalty of the Vampire Society. They hold a vast amount of power in and over the vampire community. But ironically, with all great amounts of wealth, age, influence, knowledge, and power, there are very few members of the Savernious Line. Because with the exceptions of past generations of the Heads of the Line, the most recent and powerful ruler of the Line have become (along with her kin) extremely fickle as to who is allowed to be initiated into the ranks of their Line, and the Line members have become an especially close-knit family under the influence of their current ruling Head, known solely as Virulentia, the Vampire Queen.

#29. The Corocal Line: The rival Line of the Savernious Live.

#30. Losing Your Mate: When a vampire loses their Mate they usually die not long after their Mate does. Unless the Vampire Gods allow for the Lost Mate to be reborn, though that rarely happens unless the Mate was not meant to die. Sometimes when one Mate dies the other will stay alive if she/he is pregnant with a Blood-Child, and even they will only stay alive long enough to carry the child to term and birth it, before dying. If a Vampire loses their Mate before they have been Turned and they have Bonded with them, then the vampire has to wait for their Mate to be reborn again. Sometimes Mates will go through countless rebirths before they are finally Mated and Bonded. In rare instances A vampire that loses their Mate will be so deeply infatuated with the Lost Intended Mate that they will go insane at the discovery of the death of their Intended Mate, this will especially happen if the Intended dies in an especially brutal fashion.

When a vampire happens to go insane with grief they tend to become incredibly aggressive, irrational, cruel, and relentless in their search for revenge against the murderer of their Intended. After vengeance is achieved, the vampires are fund to be inconsolable in their grief, and if left unattended will tend to neglect their own care for months in pursuit of searching for and awaiting the return of their Mate to the living world. That is why some Families are known to send their distraught siblings into a torpor (trance) and until the Mate is reborn the vampire will not awaken. Sadly though there are an unlucky few vampires that are to strong to be restrained and sent into the torpor and have to suffer in solitude and growing insanity until they find their Mate again.

#31. Summoning Birds: Each Line has their own Kind of messenger bird that they can summon. The Phoenix is the Summoning Bird of the Savernious Line.

#32. Burning hole in Your Heart: When a Vampire's Mate has runaway or disappeared, the Mate that is left behind is alerted to their absence by the feeling of having a burning through their heart.

#33. Line Colors and Crests: Each Line has their own unique set of colors and a crest (Line Symbol). The colors of Black and gold are the colors of the Savernious Line, and their crest is a black rose blossom against a gold (circular) background.


	6. Chapter 6

**When the Song Ends**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: I like yaoi. That means there will be much having of the yaoi in my story So...#$& YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! And please do send your flamers, I will be needing them to forge my ALMIGHTY FRYING PAN OF DOOOOOOM! I love ya'll bub-bye! I gotta go know cause I'm about to be abducted by aliens. Wish me luck, cause I going to take over their planet! MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUHUHO!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Awakening an Old Flame**

Cain was standing outside of the Nightclub in tight black leather pants and high buckled boots. He wore a tight, sleeveless, black leather shirt that was buckled closed. A heavy silver chain hung around his neck with a Silver dragon pendant curled around a tiger's eye stone orb. His hair was tied back with a simple black silk ribbon in a low ponytail. He had eyeliner on and for the moment he wore a leather duster.

He stalked confidently up to the bouncer, cool arrogance rolling off of him in waves. He coolly ignored the lustful gazes that were sent his way from _both_ sexes. "I am here for a meeting." He said aloofly, staring down at the bouncer with disdain.

"Business or pleasure?" The bouncer asked sarcastically, not liking the look the blond was giving him at_ all_.

"Both business and pleasure, I would like to say. Though not that you would know anything of the latter," Cain shot back, sneering superiorly back at the bouncer.

The bouncer was about to lunge at Cain when a Club employee showed up at the entrance with a tight black T-shirt with the Club's logo on. "Are you Master Cain?" She asked the Blond.

"Yes, I most certainly am." Cain answered.

"Good. My Master has been expecting you. If you would only follow me, I will lead you to the Master." She replied coolly. And without another word she turned quickly on her heel, and strolled back into the club with Cain following majestically behind her, but not before turning slightly to the bouncer and saying, "Oh, and Ashneel, please do show more respect to the Master's guests. It wouldn't do for you to get on her bad side, now would it."

The bouncer just nodded while fuming silently and grinding his teeth. While Cain smirked satisfactorily to himself.

Cain followed the girl into the dimly lit, and crowded club. She led him over to a table near the dance floor at the end of the club. "Please, wait here Master Cain. I shall go inform the Master that you have arrived." And with a bow the club employee disappeared off into the crowd.

Cain sighed and glanced around the club. He watched the vampire at the bar mix drinks, until he got bored and turned to watch the dancers gyrating on the dance floor. The Master took a sharp intake of breath, as he saw something that made his heart race. On the dance floor, was his Mate, the flashing of the lights made him look ethereal, as he sensually danced along to the quick pounding of the music. Cain had to bite back a growl, there was some slutty, little Childe dancing _far_ to closely to his Mate for Cain's comfort. He squashed the ugly ball of jealousy that was growing in his chest at the knowledge that his Mate wouldn't even let him within even a few _miles_ of him, yet he let this_ hussy_ dance provocatively not a few _inches_ away from him. Cain couldn't stand it, _no one_ but he could dance that way with his Mate, _no one_. The blond growled and stalked over to the pair on the dance floor. He seized his Mate's arm and pulled him to his chest, trapping him in his arms, and glaring away at the girl the whole time.

Shido felt someone pull sharply on his arm, and he stumbled into the person chest. When the person locked their arms around his waste, he began to struggle. But then the person growled in his ear, "Good evening, my love. I see you have been _enjoying _yourself in my absence." The person arms tightened when they growled the word _enjoying_ quite harshly. Shido stopped struggling and looked up. He gulped, it was _Cain_ who was locking him to his chest and heatedly growling in his ear. Shido shivered at the display of dominance as Cain lightly clamped his mouth over his neck, fangs grazing but not breaking the skin. "Viru, Hey Viru!" He croaked shakily.

Viru lightly shook her head, trying to expel the fog that had taken over her mind when they had started to dance. "Huh...?" She muttered dazedly. Shaking her head again, she tried to figure out what had roused her from her dance induced adrenaline high. "Viru!" The voice called, this time more urgently than before. She whipped around and came face to face with a panicking, flustered looking Shido, locked in the embrace of a very irate looking Cain. "...Oh Crap!" She muttered under her breath.

At that moment, the slightly disarrayed looking women that had escorted Cain into the club appeared hustling through the crowd. She caught sight of Cain and immediately rushed over, completely missing Viru. "Master Cain! You were asked to wait at the table! Now you are stirring up a ruckus, directly going against the agreement! I apologize, but I'm going to have to escort you out of the club now!" She said loudly to be heard over the music.

"That won't be necessary, Kalalia. I will attend to matters here myself..."

"What you can't do that you-" The women interrupted as she turned to face the speaker and gasped when she saw who it was.

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, It is after all my club." Viru finished in a cold and formal voice.

"I apologize Mistress! I did not know it was you!" Kalalia pleaded desperately.

"It is alright. You made an honest mistake. Just make sure it is a mistake that you do not repeat in the future. You are dismissed." Viru said coldly.

"Yes Mistress!" The girl cried hastily, as she bowed and then hurried away.

"Alrighty then! If you'll just cease your manhandling of my friend then we can get on with the show!" Viru cried happily as she whirled around to face the other two vampires, a totally different person than she was a moment ago. The vampires just nodded dazedly, still a little shocked after Viru's display, and followed her off the dance floor, Cain's arm still wrapped possessively around Shido's waist.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it, was it good, was it bad? Was Cain sexy enough for you? Review and tell me! I love you all! Bub bye!

* * *

**

**Glossary**

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.

#12. Using Shido to Get to Cain: Cain is a very influential figure in the Vampire Society. So to get on his good side and get his favor, is to literally get like a promotion in the Society.

#13. Feeding: The younger a vampire is, the shorter the time periods that they can go without feeding are.

#14. Masters' blood: The blood of Masters by far more potent than humans. The older a vampire is the more powerful their blood is. Vampires blood also has high healing capabilities. The more Ancient vampires' blood are highly desired for potions, though it is very hard to acquire though legal means.

#15. Rare Eye Colors: Vampires who are Ancients, that are very powerful and are the Head of their Line tend to get different eye colors when they transform into their vampiric forms (fangs, golden eyes, slit cat pupils, ect.), and also some rare fledglings when made, sometimes have different eye colors.

#16. Blood Flavors: All people (and vampires) have a very distinct, and unique taste to their blood. The taste can be strengthened by certain strong emotions (fear, lust, happiness, anger, blood-lust an overwhelming urge to kill, sorrow, and love).

#17. Drinking Coffee: In other stories vampires can only drink blood. But in my story they can drink other liquids (and let's face it people, they're _vampires_, they wake up at _night_. At night there is no sun to blind you, to happy cheeping birds to annoy you, and no fuckin' morning people I swear those morning people are freaking _insane_! I mean you gotta be shittin' me. You cannot wake up, cheerfully fucking awake in the mornings, and not be holy-cow-fuckin'-nun-tippin'-ballsack-suckin' _NUTS_! to freakin' cruelly pry you from your blissful grogginess from being half awake in the mornings...Soooooo...They need to drink coffee at _night_ (that's so obvious, but it just sounds so god-damned ridiculous) to help them wake up peace fully (well that at least goes for the other vampires, but poor Shido can't wake up peacefully because he lives with one of the most dreaded creatures known to the vampiric population, and that is a..._A NIGHT PERSON VAMPIRE OH THE HORROR!). _

#18. Rich Vampires: Vampires do need to make money you know. And Virulentia, like other Ancients and Masters, have had a good amount of time to stockpile their money.

#19.Siring: To Sire is to Turn a human into a vampire, and to take full responsibility for the Childe's physical and mental well-being and safety. Also they must teach their Childe how to take care of themselves, how to act amongst other vampires, their vampiric family, how to care for their health, how to fight, act amongst humans, how to fight, to hunt, earn a stockpile of wealth, and care for their own Childre, and also how to develop their powers and use them.

#20. Adoption: When a Sire cannot care for, abandons, abuses or mistreats their Childre of Childe it is possible for another (older, more better off, kinder, or more responsible) Master or Sire to Adopt the aforementioned Childre or Childe through willingly (both vampires must be willing or bearing no ill intentions towards each other) to be able to form a Sire-Childe or Grandsire-GrandChilde kind of Bond.

#21. Vampire BloodLines: All vampires originate from a certain Line of Vampires, each Line has its own powers that are unique to only the members of their Line. Though their are exceptions to this rule, for their is a Line (the Head of the Vampire Lines) that bears the powers of every Line. This Line is known as the Savernious Line.

#22.Fealty: Fealty is when the other Lines swear loyalty to another, stronger Line.

#23. Council of Elders: For every Line there is a Council of Elders. The Council is made up of the Eldest Vampires in the Line. There can be between six and twelve Elders to a Council depending on how large the Line is. The Head of the Council is the Second Eldest of the Line, the Eldest of the Line is the Head of Line and has the final say on whatever issues are brought before the Council. The Council is left to rule the Line if the Head of the Line is indisposed of or if the Head is dead, they rule until the Heir is found and settled or until the Heir is instated. They will also rule if the Heir is not of age, And they will rule becomes of Age to take the Title of the Head of the Line.

#24. Toy: A sex slave.

#25. Blood-Children: When two Vampires Mate in the utmost height of love. The Mates may be able to conceive a Blood-Childe. A Blood-Child is the actual, true, biological child of two Mates. The Submissive Mate is the one with the ability to bear and conceive the babe. And it is very rare for true Blood-Children to be conceived. And it is very rare for a child to survive to come to full term, much less survive the birth (which is both very stressful for both the 'Mother' and the child); and if the baby survives birth, then there is also the very high chance of the being killed by rival Lines, enemies, and Vampire Hunters before it grow to an age where it is fully capable of defending itself. Which is why if conceived the Mate is jealously guarded by their Dominant Mate and close Family. And that is why the successful birth and survival of a Blood Child is greatly celebrated.

#26. Heirs: The predetermined Heir to the Head of the Line. The Heir is chosen to rule the Line because of certain attributes that were essential to the proper ruler of a Line that they had. An Heir is determined if either there is more than one Blood-Childe (as rare as that is the ruler of a Line, if there is more than one Blood-Child, is not determined by age, but by whichever child is best suited by the List of Attributes needed to rule that were by the unknown Creator of the Vampire Lines the only Vampire who knows of the true origin of the Lines is the Ancient Master, Virulentia Savernious.

#27. Title: The position of being Head of a Line.

#28. The Savernious Line: The Savernious Line is considered to be the royalty of the Vampire Society. They hold a vast amount of power in and over the vampire community. But ironically, with all great amounts of wealth, age, influence, knowledge, and power, there are very few members of the Savernious Line. Because with the exceptions of past generations of the Heads of the Line, the most recent and powerful ruler of the Line have become (along with her kin) extremely fickle as to who is allowed to be initiated into the ranks of their Line, and the Line members have become an especially close-knit family under the influence of their current ruling Head, known solely as Virulentia, the Vampire Queen.

#29. The Corocal Line: The rival Line of the Savernious Live.

#30. Losing Your Mate: When a vampire loses their Mate they usually die not long after their Mate does. Unless the Vampire Gods allow for the Lost Mate to be reborn, though that rarely happens unless the Mate was not meant to die. Sometimes when one Mate dies the other will stay alive if she/he is pregnant with a Blood-Child, and even they will only stay alive long enough to carry the child to term and birth it, before dying. If a Vampire loses their Mate before they have been Turned and they have Bonded with them, then the vampire has to wait for their Mate to be reborn again. Sometimes Mates will go through countless rebirths before they are finally Mated and Bonded. In rare instances A vampire that loses their Mate will be so deeply infatuated with the Lost Intended Mate that they will go insane at the discovery of the death of their Intended Mate, this will especially happen if the Intended dies in an especially brutal fashion.

When a vampire happens to go insane with grief they tend to become incredibly aggressive, irrational, cruel, and relentless in their search for revenge against the murderer of their Intended. After vengeance is achieved, the vampires are fund to be inconsolable in their grief, and if left unattended will tend to neglect their own care for months in pursuit of searching for and awaiting the return of their Mate to the living world. That is why some Families are known to send their distraught siblings into a torpor (trance) and until the Mate is reborn the vampire will not awaken. Sadly though there are an unlucky few vampires that are to strong to be restrained and sent into the torpor and have to suffer in solitude and growing insanity until they find their Mate again.

#31. Summoning Birds: Each Line has their own Kind of messenger bird that they can summon. The Phoenix is the Summoning Bird of the Savernious Line.

#32. Burning hole in Your Heart: When a Vampire's Mate has runaway or disappeared, the Mate that is left behind is alerted to their absence by the feeling of having a burning through their heart.

#33. Line Colors and Crests: Each Line has their own unique set of colors and a crest (Line Symbol). The colors of Black and gold are the colors of the Savernious Line, and their crest is a black rose blossom against a gold (circular) background.


	7. Chapter 7

**When the Song Ends**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Virulentia and Nomad. And if I did own them don't you think there would have been a lot more sex in the Anime (Nightwalker which I do not own... T.T). And even if you do decide to sue me, YOU WILL GET NOTHING! Because I spend all the money I get on porn...

A/N: Yaoi...Love it, you love me!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Building a Bargain**

The two male vampires followed Viru to a door obscured by the shadows at the back of the club. She lead them through the door and into a dimly lit corridor. Viru brought them to a stop before a door at the end of the hall that was guarded by to fairly muscled men.

"Tonight I will be entertaining a few guests. But it will be for business matters only. So I wish to not be disturbed unless it is of urgent importance." The Mistress addressed the guardsmen.

The men bowed, "Yes Mistress. We hope your transaction will prove profitable." They said in a monotonous unison. While one of them opened the large door.

Viru thanked the guards and ushered her friend and business partner through the door. She sighed when the door shut behind them, and visibly relaxed. The vampiress searched along the wall with feathery touches until she found a light switch a flicked it on. She strolled over to the desk and pushed an intercom button. "Cleary?" Viru spoke into it. "Mistress? How may I help you this evening?" A scratchy female voice asked. "I would like three glasses of B-" "Yes, Mistress. It will be up in a moment." "Oh, and Cleary, send it up by the elevator." Viru finished and released the button.

She turned and smiled tiredly at her guests, "The refreshments shall be up in a moment." A small bell rang out in the room and a light flashed next to what looked like a large cupboard in the wall. "Well, speak of the devil! Here they are!" Viru chirped brightly, exhaustion forgotten for the moment. The vampiress eagerly ran over to the wall and opened the cupboard door to reveal a mini elevator with a tray with three glasses and a pitcher filled with warm B- blood. She took up the tray and brought over to a small coffee table in the middle of the room.

Virulentia sat down on a small velvet love seat in front of the coffee table. For a few moments she sat patiently, looking expectantly at the men before she sighed. "Do please take a seat." She said dryly, startling the males out from their glaring contest. Shido blushed sheepishly and laughed nervously, while Cain just glared at Viru without shame for interrupting his "Stare-at-my-too-Sexy-to-Know-it-Mate" Time. Virulentia just giggled and gestured for the two to sit down. Shido immediately sat down next to Viru. leaving no room for Cain to sit down beside him. Cain pouted and sat down in the opposite Love seat, glaring at Viru.

She poured the blood from the pitcher into the wine glasses, and gestured for the men to take one each. When they all had a glass she took a sip, and sighed. "Well, its time to get down to business now, isn't it." The vampiress said carefully. "We should start by stating what each party wants and is willing to agree to. For insurance purposes I will be recording onto paper what each party says and agrees to." Virulentia began. "Any other ideas, or objections?" The Queen asked.

Shido shook his head no. But Cain objected. "Yes, may I ask why are you, a mere _Childe_, giving orders around here to Masters and those that by far outrank you in age, and actually having those orders obeyed. A Childe should not have that kind of power! It's illogical!" Cain spat in outrage. Shido blanched and looked at Virulentia in fear. He expected her to be outraged, or at least to be a little annoyed. Not chuckling softly into her hand and gazing coolly up at Cain in amusement.

"Really, my dear Cain. Do you not remember me? I know we met quite a long while ago but I did not think you would forget what happened all that easily." She crooned softly.

Cain stared at her in confusion for a moment, that was until Viru let out an eerie, hollow chuckle and for a second a crimson red bled over the whites of her eyes and her irises flashed gold, while her pupils turned into slits, before they changed back into their normal pale bronze. Cain shuddered as a realization flooded his mind; it was _her_. The Demon Queen.

"It's _you. _You're the Demon Queen!" The Transylvanian vampire breathed, in awe and slight fear.

"Yes it is I, the Demon Queen, though I kind of rue the name. It's a little too cliche foe me." She said in slight distaste of the title.

"Wait a minute! The Demon Queen? How did Viru get a name like that! You have some explaining to do here Viru!" Shido exclaimed heatedly, irritated that anyone would call his gentle, sweet, kind, and fragile Grandsire by such a _horrendously _violent and insulting name; also he didn't want to be left behind in the conversation.

"Well, I guess I should tell you it now, I can't stall any longer...Shido do you remember when I told you about my mate?" The Mistress questioned her companion.

"Yes, yes! I remember! Now stop stalling!" Shido urged her on.

"Jeez, Childre these days, they don't even know the meaning of patience." Viru said in mock disappointment to Cain, shaking her head sadly. Cain made a sound of agreement and nodded his sadly. Shido gave a muffled scream of frustration a buried his head in a pillow. Viru and Cain sniggered in amusement then sobered up.

"Well Shido to tell you in all honesty I have indeed met my Mate before." The Shido's Grandsire confessed sadly, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Really! You have! What's his name? What does he look like! How'd you meet him? What happened to him!" Shido asked eagerly, missing the look of despair in his Granddame's eyes.

Virulentia gave a hollow laugh of amusement. "Well, how where should I begin? I know I'll start off at when it all started, When I first met him..."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! Review! I want at Least three or four more reviews before I update okay! Smooooch! I love you! BYE BYE!

* * *

**

**Glossary**

#1. Master Vampire: Vampires with immense strength, age, and wealth,. They are also high in station or ranking.

#2. "Snack": Virulentia + Vampire + "SNACK" Vampires drink BLOOD (what kind of imbecile doesn't know that)!

#3. Nightbreeds: Creatures of evil intent that inhabit the bodies of the dead, transforming the bodies into hideously deformed shells under the breed's control.

#4. Blood-Saber: Some of the More powerful vampires can turn their blood into weapons (swords, whips, bullets, ect.).

#5. Childe: One who is turned into a vampire by a Master.

#6. Master: A Master Vampire.

#7. Blood Seeing: Very old Masters can see into the pasts of others through tasting their blood.

#8. Cain: Shido's Master and Mate.

#9. Mates: Vampire soulmates, ones who complete the other vampire in every aspect, and who's fate are intricately tied together.

#10. Shadow Traveling: Using spells Masters can travel through the Shadow Lands.

#12. Using Shido to Get to Cain: Cain is a very influential figure in the Vampire Society. So to get on his good side and get his favor, is to literally get like a promotion in the Society.

#13. Feeding: The younger a vampire is, the shorter the time periods that they can go without feeding are.

#14. Masters' blood: The blood of Masters by far more potent than humans. The older a vampire is the more powerful their blood is. Vampires blood also has high healing capabilities. The more Ancient vampires' blood are highly desired for potions, though it is very hard to acquire though legal means.

#15. Rare Eye Colors: Vampires who are Ancients, that are very powerful and are the Head of their Line tend to get different eye colors when they transform into their vampiric forms (fangs, golden eyes, slit cat pupils, ect.), and also some rare fledglings when made, sometimes have different eye colors.

#16. Blood Flavors: All people (and vampires) have a very distinct, and unique taste to their blood. The taste can be strengthened by certain strong emotions (fear, lust, happiness, anger, blood-lust an overwhelming urge to kill, sorrow, and love).

#17. Drinking Coffee: In other stories vampires can only drink blood. But in my story they can drink other liquids (and let's face it people, they're _vampires_, they wake up at _night_. At night there is no sun to blind you, to happy cheeping birds to annoy you, and no fuckin' morning people I swear those morning people are freaking _insane_! I mean you gotta be shittin' me. You cannot wake up, cheerfully fucking awake in the mornings, and not be holy-cow-fuckin'-nun-tippin'-ballsack-suckin' _NUTS_! to freakin' cruelly pry you from your blissful grogginess from being half awake in the mornings...Soooooo...They need to drink coffee at _night_ (that's so obvious, but it just sounds so god-damned ridiculous) to help them wake up peace fully (well that at least goes for the other vampires, but poor Shido can't wake up peacefully because he lives with one of the most dreaded creatures known to the vampiric population, and that is a..._A NIGHT PERSON VAMPIRE OH THE HORROR!). _

#18. Rich Vampires: Vampires do need to make money you know. And Virulentia, like other Ancients and Masters, have had a good amount of time to stockpile their money.

#19.Siring: To Sire is to Turn a human into a vampire, and to take full responsibility for the Childe's physical and mental well-being and safety. Also they must teach their Childe how to take care of themselves, how to act amongst other vampires, their vampiric family, how to care for their health, how to fight, act amongst humans, how to fight, to hunt, earn a stockpile of wealth, and care for their own Childre, and also how to develop their powers and use them.

#20. Adoption: When a Sire cannot care for, abandons, abuses or mistreats their Childre of Childe it is possible for another (older, more better off, kinder, or more responsible) Master or Sire to Adopt the aforementioned Childre or Childe through willingly (both vampires must be willing or bearing no ill intentions towards each other) to be able to form a Sire-Childe or Grandsire-GrandChilde kind of Bond.

#21. Vampire BloodLines: All vampires originate from a certain Line of Vampires, each Line has its own powers that are unique to only the members of their Line. Though their are exceptions to this rule, for their is a Line (the Head of the Vampire Lines) that bears the powers of every Line. This Line is known as the Savernious Line.

#22.Fealty: Fealty is when the other Lines swear loyalty to another, stronger Line.

#23. Council of Elders: For every Line there is a Council of Elders. The Council is made up of the Eldest Vampires in the Line. There can be between six and twelve Elders to a Council depending on how large the Line is. The Head of the Council is the Second Eldest of the Line, the Eldest of the Line is the Head of Line and has the final say on whatever issues are brought before the Council. The Council is left to rule the Line if the Head of the Line is indisposed of or if the Head is dead, they rule until the Heir is found and settled or until the Heir is instated. They will also rule if the Heir is not of age, And they will rule becomes of Age to take the Title of the Head of the Line.

#24. Toy: A sex slave.

#25. Blood-Children: When two Vampires Mate in the utmost height of love. The Mates may be able to conceive a Blood-Childe. A Blood-Child is the actual, true, biological child of two Mates. The Submissive Mate is the one with the ability to bear and conceive the babe. And it is very rare for true Blood-Children to be conceived. And it is very rare for a child to survive to come to full term, much less survive the birth (which is both very stressful for both the 'Mother' and the child); and if the baby survives birth, then there is also the very high chance of the being killed by rival Lines, enemies, and Vampire Hunters before it grow to an age where it is fully capable of defending itself. Which is why if conceived the Mate is jealously guarded by their Dominant Mate and close Family. And that is why the successful birth and survival of a Blood Child is greatly celebrated.

#26. Heirs: The predetermined Heir to the Head of the Line. The Heir is chosen to rule the Line because of certain attributes that were essential to the proper ruler of a Line that they had. An Heir is determined if either there is more than one Blood-Childe (as rare as that is the ruler of a Line, if there is more than one Blood-Child, is not determined by age, but by whichever child is best suited by the List of Attributes needed to rule that were by the unknown Creator of the Vampire Lines the only Vampire who knows of the true origin of the Lines is the Ancient Master, Virulentia Savernious.

#27. Title: The position of being Head of a Line.

#28. The Savernious Line: The Savernious Line is considered to be the royalty of the Vampire Society. They hold a vast amount of power in and over the vampire community. But ironically, with all great amounts of wealth, age, influence, knowledge, and power, there are very few members of the Savernious Line. Because with the exceptions of past generations of the Heads of the Line, the most recent and powerful ruler of the Line have become (along with her kin) extremely fickle as to who is allowed to be initiated into the ranks of their Line, and the Line members have become an especially close-knit family under the influence of their current ruling Head, known solely as Virulentia, the Vampire Queen.

#29. The Corocal Line: The rival Line of the Savernious Live.

#30. Losing Your Mate: When a vampire loses their Mate they usually die not long after their Mate does. Unless the Vampire Gods allow for the Lost Mate to be reborn, though that rarely happens unless the Mate was not meant to die. Sometimes when one Mate dies the other will stay alive if she/he is pregnant with a Blood-Child, and even they will only stay alive long enough to carry the child to term and birth it, before dying. If a Vampire loses their Mate before they have been Turned and they have Bonded with them, then the vampire has to wait for their Mate to be reborn again. Sometimes Mates will go through countless rebirths before they are finally Mated and Bonded. In rare instances A vampire that loses their Mate will be so deeply infatuated with the Lost Intended Mate that they will go insane at the discovery of the death of their Intended Mate, this will especially happen if the Intended dies in an especially brutal fashion.

When a vampire happens to go insane with grief they tend to become incredibly aggressive, irrational, cruel, and relentless in their search for revenge against the murderer of their Intended. After vengeance is achieved, the vampires are fund to be inconsolable in their grief, and if left unattended will tend to neglect their own care for months in pursuit of searching for and awaiting the return of their Mate to the living world. That is why some Families are known to send their distraught siblings into a torpor (trance) and until the Mate is reborn the vampire will not awaken. Sadly though there are an unlucky few vampires that are to strong to be restrained and sent into the torpor and have to suffer in solitude and growing insanity until they find their Mate again.

#31. Summoning Birds: Each Line has their own Kind of messenger bird that they can summon. The Phoenix is the Summoning Bird of the Savernious Line.

#32. Burning hole in Your Heart: When a Vampire's Mate has runaway or disappeared, the Mate that is left behind is alerted to their absence by the feeling of having a burning through their heart.

#33. Line Colors and Crests: Each Line has their own unique set of colors and a crest (Line Symbol). The colors of Black and gold are the colors of the Savernious Line, and their crest is a black rose blossom against a gold (circular) background.


	8. Author's note

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry, but I haven't been able to write for the past few months because of the fact that My mom's guinea pig had babies (only one survived) And we had to bottle feed it every two hours for about three weeks, and then I was dragged off to my grandparents were I had no access a computer (say nothing about the internet), we cut off meetings with my dad (parents divorced), the restaurant that my mom works at (where she takes me sometimes in the mornings) is under new ownership and being totally renovated so she's been under stress and needs extra help around the house (and since 'm basically the only one who helps her I'm picking up most of the slack), then my snake got sick and needs a bigger tank and the one we got her needs to be cleaned up, my mom won't stop buying guinea pigs (14, so far TT), My parents stupid and loud and annoying dog won't die and is making everyone homicidal, My stupid grandpa and his dog (who should be dead and needs to be carted around everywhere because she can't walk and is a really big dog and the only people who are strong enough to cart her around have back problems and my grandpa won't put her down) won't move out of the house and give me my room back until next week and is pissing everyone off but my parents won't kick him out, and my sister recently seriously sprained/fractured her ankle so spends most of her time on the internet because all she can basically do around here is sit. So as you can see the circumstances have gained up on me and so I have been rather busy as of late. Thanks for putting up with me. But I won't be able to update for at least another week or so because my stepdad just gave me and my sister laptops and my so that he could get rid of our old computer, but my stories didn't transfer right so I am having to rewrite all of them on my laptop so that could take a while. But It was alright cause I was planning in rewriting them anyways. So in the next few days do not be freaked if you see that I Have replaced some of the chapter(s). Thanks for your support!

Later,  
Kuurani

P.S. Be rest assured I really am going to be updating within at least a week! 


End file.
